The Vampire Queen
by Darksnow4
Summary: Jade is keeping back an important secret, that Tori is accidently pulled into, how will their friendship and more cope when problems arise and people stand in their way. Eventually Jori and M rating.


**So Hi, new story, sorry if you are waiting for the others, I promise I am writing them, just slowly.**

**So disclaimer, I don't own Victorious or any related stuff, whoever does, (I forgot yup I know it's Nickeloden or however its spelt but not the creator etc.) **

**Hope you enjoy.**

As I walked from the car to the house, a small smile graced my lips.

I mean ever since Jade came back after having to go with her dad on a business trip, she's sort of changed, not as angry, oh actually to be fair she hasn't been nice to everyone, I mean Beck had broken up with her two days before she suddenly went with her dad and now the only communication between the two was Beck trying to talk to her and Jade glaring at him.

Jade had pretty much stopped coming to lunch altogether and I think maybe it was this, she may be headstrong but maybe she just decided on herself that she'd rather be in her own company I don't know.

Tonight was a rare night indeed, Jade was coming over, apparently she was bored at home and wanted to watch DVDs and considering I had nothing to do, She pretty much invited herself round.

She had said she had to go to dinner with her family so luckily I didn't have to order anything for her, I know that sounds selfish but it's just I had left overs and I don't think Jade would have been interested in that.

I was just licking my fingers clean, yes gross ew, Mexican food, have to savour the taste, as the door was knocked.

Once I opened it, I smiled once more before moving out the way for Jade to come in.

"Vega." She said in gruff greeting before sitting down on the couch and smiling as she noticed I had put in the scissoring.

Now there is one thing that only Andre knows out of everyone and that is the fact that I'm in love with Jade, I have kept my sexuality and my crush for her under wraps since I met her, I mean honestly all the time she thought I was going to steal Beck from her, it should have been Beck worrying.

I was hiding my head half way through the movie, covering my eyes with a pillow.

"Vega if you that scared just turn it off." She grumbled, clearly frustrated.

I smiled with gratitude and did so before sitting down.

"Choose something to do Vega, since we had to stop watching that."

"How about the new dare app on my phone?" I asked.

"Fine, but middle setting and no showing each other the dare until it's done." She said smirking and I just nodded.

I handed over my phone for her to take the first turn only to shiver with fear at her grin, she stood up and grabbed a glass of water before tipping it over my head then showing me the dare to make my t-shirt wet.

I sighed and requested a new dare before blushing as I read the red letters. 'Bite Jade' I mean honestly who would bite Jade unless they had a death wish, I sighed and shrugged before moving close to her and biting down on her neck hard, only to gasp as she bit down on mine, I frowned as I broke her skin with shock and started to feel dizzy.

"Oh god Tori…" She murmured before jumping up and making me lay down.

"You'll be okay just sleep okay." She murmured and I nodded, suddenly cold before closing my eyes, embracing the darkness.

As I woke or should I say came round, I groaned, my head spinning as I tried to sit up not yet opening my eyes.

"Whoa Vega, slowly." Jade said softly.

I frowned as I heard her, she seemed louder than normal before opening my eyes and gasping.

"Jade what happened!" I exclaimed, waving my hand in front of my face to see how good my eye sight was now.

"Vega calm down, I'll explain just let's get you sitting up first." She said and helped me sit up.

"Now first of I should say you are not human any more, when you bit me, I bit you back." She started before taking a breath and continuing.

"I'm a vampire Vega, and not ooh the scary Goth is like a vampire, no an actual vampire and you are too now." She murmured.

"How?"

"I was born this way, there are three ways to become a vampire, being born one, having an ancestors blood running through your veins, so basically the vampire in you is dormant or you are turned, but honestly Vega I didn't mean to change you and I'm sorry but I will have to take you to the council of vampires too, so they can note that you are one of us." She muttered and looked slightly guilty.

"Come on wake up Tori." I said whimpering.

"You are awake Vega." She said and pinched me.

'So I'm now a vampire… great and I thought being a lesbian was hard to hide!' I thought with a groan.

"Come on Tori, we need to introduce you to the council sorry, but it has to be done as soon as it's possible, then I'll explain everything, I promise."

I followed Jade to her car in a daze, still not truly believing it yet.

"Can I ask questions on the way?"

Jade just nodded, starting up the car.

"Can I still sleep, eat and drink, any of the myths true?"

"Yes you can sleep but you don't need to as much as you used to, eating and drinking yup, but you need blood, luckily they now have synthetic blood, I'm actually surprised you aren't thirsty and myths nope not really, I mean except never dying and hmm stakes maybe, not sure though." She murmured as she drove.

I nodded and stayed silent for the rest of the journey, looking at the old building when we arrived.

"I had thought this was an old library?"

"Cover story but there is lots of books inside."

"Come on Vega, get inside." Jade said getting in the car.

I grumbled but followed Jade into the building, frowning when I couldn't see anyone around.

"No one home?" I asked her.

"They are keeping their distance until I formally introduce you, come on Vega." She said grabbing my hand, I held my breath trying not to let my emotions get the better of me.

She led me to a large moon motive on the floor before clearing her throat.

"Jadelyn." A voice boomed.

"Father, this is Vega, sorry Victoria Vega, I accidently changed her into one of us." She said, her usual stand-off attitude missing, fear in her tone.

"I'm disappointed in you Jadelyn." He said before turning to me.

"I'm sorry Miss Vega for my daughter's actions, unfortunately I cannot fix this, and sadly I need to ask you to a task for me, you see that glowing red orb, please could you please your hand on the glass." He said pointing over to an orb, as he pointed he revealed himself more from the shadows and you could see Jade was his daughter, she had his hair colour and eye colour.

I gulped and thought about it before sighing and doing as they asked before crying out as my hand was sliced by something that came out of the orb, my blood gleaming on the glass.

Suddenly the glass shined purple and a gasp was echoed round the room and Jade looked at her with shock.

Jade's father suddenly dropped to one knee, so, if the sounds made any indication, did the others in the building, Jade was the only one standing, still in shock for an reason that was beyond me.

"Vega, the queen seriously!" She exclaimed before dropping down as her father pushed her down.

"What…" I said frowning before looking at Jade.

"You have the vampire queen's blood in your system, you are one of her ancestors, she passed two hundred years ago and the vampires have been waiting for her descendant to return… to take over." Jade growled.

"Jadelyn be respectful! I do not care what has transpired between you two whilst she was human, she is your superior, in every way now." He said and Jade growled before storming off.

"My queen let us escort you to your rooms here." Jade's father said holding out an arm for me to take, I sighed and did so, knowing they would insist they seemed like that.

After he took me to a set of rooms, a bedroom with a princess bed and a living room area, it was very well kept and I sighed, thinking of earlier in the day, eating old Mexican food.

I sighed and sat on the bed with my head in my hands.

"Vega." A husky voice called and I looked up at Jade who sat beside me.

"I'm not treating you like a queen, you are Vega, annoying Vega." She said simply, before doing a un-jade thing and opened her arms for me to hug her.

I let out a sob and crawled into her arms, accepting her hug.

"I'm still sorry for what it's worth Vega." She murmured.

"It's okay I'm not angry just scared and a little bit confused." I whimpered into her shoulder.

"I'll help Vega, not going to bow to you but it's my fault, so I'll help, want to hear something funny, my father and the others thought I would be the queen when I came of age." She said quietly into my ear.

"I could see that… you'd be a perfect queen, all hard glares and off with their heads." I said quietly with a weak giggle, shock running through me as Jade laughed with me.

"I could've banned bright colours and made my dad wear eyeliner." She said softly causing me to snort with laughter.

I looked up at her and smile, even if it was a weak smile.

"Thank you." I said softly, trying to keep my feeling in check.

"Vega I was the one who got you into this mess and I don't see you crying on my father's shoulder, so I'll be there for you, just I can't take you as my queen, it's just not right in my head." She said with a small smirk.

I nodded softly, gulping before doing the one thing I had tried to stop myself from doing, kissing her.

She started to kiss me back at first before pushing me away, her face expressionless before storming out of the room, clearly not happy.

It would seem I need to fix this, god my life has turned even more upside down!

**I will start the funny comments on this one as well eventually, but yeah, thank you for reading.**


End file.
